Dispensers according to the general specification of claim 1 are known, for example, as tablet or sweetener dispensers. Sweetener tablets or other items in pieces are discharged in portions from a discharge opening, usually underneath, by operating the pusher and consequently are controlled. Transporting the filled dispensers and laying them down is done in a stack, as a rule, in several layers, one on top of the other. Due to the pressure of the dispensers standing on top of one another, a dispenser located right in the bottom row is frequently inadvertently operated. The pusher of the dispenser is pressed in and the dispenser is then not unused any longer. In the extreme case, foodstuff can be lost. In addition, the customer can see that a dispenser has already been operated, and in his eyes it might possibly not be still new.
It is the object of the present invention to create a dispenser in which the inadvertent operation of the dispenser is prevented, particularly during transport and upon laying one dispenser on top of another.
The object is achieved by a dispenser with the characteristics of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments can be drawn from the subclaims.